Gary's new Girl
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Inviting Ash to Veilstone City, Gary shows his rival he had caught a Deoxys. However, that was only part of Gary's plan. The rest involves using Deoxys to alter Ash's DNA, making him a girl and brainwashing her into Ashley, his cheerleader slave. And special thanks to yugiohfan163 for all his help.


Heading through Veilstone City, the town of Maylene, The Barefoot, Fighting Genius Gym Leader, the now abandoned headquarters of Team Galactic and an area common of sightings of beautiful meteor showers was Ash Ketchum, who had been called by an old rival to meet him there.

"Wonder why Gary wanted me to meet him here." Remarked Ash, confused as to why he couldn't have just met up with him back in Pallet Town and was further confused as to why Gary had told him not to bring any of his Pokémon, not even Pikachu.

"Wonder why Gary wanted me to meet him here." Remarked Ash, confused as to why he couldn't have just met up with him back in Pallet Town and was further confused as to why Gary had told him not to bring any of his Pokémon, not even Pikachu.

However, Ash was brought out of his thought when he heard Gary call out. "Hey Ashy."

Turning to face him, Ash looked to see the same old Gary with his arms crossed and the same arrogant smirk on his face.

"What was so important that you dragged me all the way back to the Sinnoh Region?" Ash questioned.

"Follow me and I'll show you, Ashy." Gary replied, before walking off and leaving Ash annoyed by Gary continuing to call him that, making Ash ask as he followed his rival. "Why don't you drop the nickname?"

"Alright." Gary just said, surprising Ash that Gary would actually listen to him, unaware that a devious smirk had appeared on Gary's face as he followed him.

Remaining behind Gary, Ash followed the brunette until they had arrived to the outskirts of Veilstone City and were just outside Team Galactic's old warehouse.

"In here." Gary said, sliding the large metal door open, before he made his way inside, followed by Ash, who noted on how dark it was inside.

"Alright, here's a good spot." Gary then said, withdrawing a completely red Pokéball that Ash recognized as a Cherish Ball, one of the rarest Pokéballs ever made, making the black haired teen somewhat envious Gary had gotten his hands on one.

But Ash's envy just increased when Gary then called out. "Deoxys, come on out!"

Appearing before Gary was one of the most powerful Pokémon Ash had ever encountered, leaving Ash speechless.

"Impressed?" Gary asked, quickly saying. "I knew you would be."

Snapping from his silence, Ash had to ask. "Gary, where did you get a Deoxys?"

"I'm glad you asked. A few days ago I came here to check out the meteor shower, only one of the meteors flew pretty close to the City, so I went out to have a look and to my amazement, the meteor was actually the Pokémon you see before you. And I don't need to tell you it wasn't easy to catch, but with skills like mine, I can make anything look easy." He bragged in reply, twirling the Cherish Ball on his finger.

'Sure.' Thought Ash, rolling his eyes.

"And that's not the best part." Gary then said, before he smirked. "Now."

With that, Deoxys' eyes glowed, causing the metal door behind Ash to slam shut, making him rush over and try to reopen it.

As he continued to try and pry the door open, Ash questioned. "Gary, what are you up to?"

"Just showing how awesome Deoxys is." Gary replied. "And there's more."

Part of Ash was unsure whether or not he should ask what Gary was planning, but got his answer when Deoxys' helix patterned arms split into four and shot at Ash.

While the orange arms wrapped around Ash's arms, lifting him up and restraining him, the left green arm wrapped around his chest, while the fourth arm made Ash groan and shift around in discomfort as it went down the front of his pants, wrapping around his manhood and his balls.

"Gary, what are you… AAAAHHHH!" Ash suddenly cried out as his body was encircled in a purple aura.

It felt like his entire body was being twisted and reshaped, causing Ash to continue to cry out until the aura around him then faded.

Panting, Ash demanded. "Gary, what was…?"

However, Ash stopped speaking when he noticed something had happened with his voice. It sounded higher than before and more feminine.

"Looking good, Ashley." Grinned Gary.

Confused as to why his voice had changed, why his body felt lighter and why Gary had called him Ashley, the same fake name he had used to sneak into Erika's Gym, Ash then looked down and screamed.

"My body!" Ash yelled. "Why do I have boobs now?"

"See for yourself." Gary replied slyly, removing the backpack around his shoulder, placing it on the ground, before he pulled out a mirror and held it in front of Ash, making him scream again at what he saw.

In his place was now a girl that had shoulder length blonde hair, a more slender appearance and a pair of B-Cup sized breasts.

"Not bad, but you can do better." Gary commented, making Ash let out a moan as he felt his chest expand, making him gasp to see the breasts had grown to a C-Cup.

"Much better." Gary said as he put away the mirror, crossed his arms and admired his work.

"W...what? Did you plan this the whole time?" Ash asked, trying to cover his chest with his arms on instinct, only for Deoxys' grasp to remain stronger than ever.

"Got that right. You see I heard about your little trick to get into Celadon's Gym by dressing up as a girl. And when I saw your alter ego, I was going to use Deoxys power to alter and mutate your DNA to make you a girl so I could tease you. But after thinking about it, I decided to come up with a greater way to humiliate you." Gary replied.

"Ok, you've had your fun, now turn me back!" Ash called out, which just made Gary smirk once more.

"That was the original idea." He said, before walking up to his captive blonde. "But after getting a better look at you, I think you're really cute."

"C… cute?" Ash felt his face heat up for some reason hearing that.

Gary nodded, before saying, grabbing at the blonde's left breast, which he began to rub and tease. "Not to mention you have a really sexy body."

"Eeep!" Ash squeaked out.

"Just relax Ashley. I promise you'll be a lot happier being a girl." Gary said, before adding in a sly tone. "And not just any girl, my girl."

"Quit messing with me!" Ashley snapped back, shaking her head to focus and not listen to the compliments.

"You are quite feisty. But I have a way to change that." Gary replied, before calling to Deoxys. "Now Deoxys, use Hypnosis on Ashley."

The DNA Pokémon nodded in response to its Trainer's command, before removing the arm that was around Ashley's chest and the one down Ashley's pants, pulling them and tearing off her clothing, giving Gary a nice view of her naked form, showing the brunette Ashley's slender body, bare breasts and pussy.

And with two arms now free, Deoxys placed them on the sides of Ashley's head and forced her to stare into the green crystal on its chest, which began to glow brightly.

Staring into the crystal, Ash/Ashley began to feel dizzy and lightheaded, making it hard for the Pokémon Trainer to think clearly, especially when Gary walked behind her naked form, before bringing his right hand around her waist and started to gently rub around her clit.

"Just relax." Gary told her in a soft, soothing and somewhat hypnotic tone, continuing to let his fingers rub around her lips.

'Must… stay… focused...' Ashley thought, trying her hardest to resist, however, her resistance was broken when Gary suddenly pushed his middle and index fingers inside Ashley, making her let out a small pleasured gasp, while her give in as her eyes turned dull and then glazed over, showing she was now vulnerable for Gary to command and manipulate.

"See? It's much better to relax. And your insides are so warm and so wet." Gary said, moving his finger back and forth, causing Ashley to continue letting out small moans in response.

"Just keep relaxing. Let your mind slip away." He then whispered.

Ashley soon relaxed completely with her mind almost gone, making Gary then say as he continued to slowly slid his fingers in and out of Ashley's snatch. "That's it Ashley, keep this feeling of pleasure in your mind as I speak to you. Your body feels so relaxed, so hot, so aroused."

"So relaxed… So hot… So aroused…" Ashley replied in a distant tone, making Gary smirk before he asked. "Now then do you know my name?"

"It's….Gary…"

"Very good." Gary said, rewarding Ashley as he pushed his fingers deeper inside of her, making her moan, before the brunette then added. "But you rarely call me that, you refer to me as Master."

"...Master..." Ashley said blankly.

"That's right. You see me not only as the greatest Pokémon Trainer around, but you see me as your superior in every way. I am your Master and you are my slave."

"You're my Master… I am your slave..." She responded.

"Not much of a personality to you is there?" Gary asked after hearing Ashley's short and distant replys, making him tell her. "But we can fix that."

"Listen to me, as everything I say is the truth." Gary told Ashley, removing his fingers from the blonde's pussy so he could face her once more.

"Everything you say is the truth…" Ashley replied.

"Your name is Ashley. You have no last name and don't mind that as you have more important things on your mind, mainly me. You love me completely and are completely devoted to me, up to the point you wish for me to tell you what to do. I am your Master and you are my loving slave." Gary said, filling Ashley's mind with his commands, making her just nod in reply.

"You love me with all your heart and cannot stop thinking about me, especially in more 'private ways'." Gary instructed, causing Ashley's cheeks to flush a little, before Gary undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor and exposing his erect nine-inch manhood, which he then rubbed, wiping the pre-cum that was coming from the tip and gently rubbed his cum coated fingers against Ashley's lips, before sliding them into her mouth, making her moan slightly.

"You love my cock and my cum. You love having it inside your pussy, your ass, your mouth or anywhere I choose." Gary told Ashley, who stared blankly at the cock and felt her pussy get hotter as her clit throbbed.

Continuing, Gary then said. "Thinking about me just makes you want me. You cannot help but think about us having sex, where I dominate you completely. Being submissive to me turns you on."

Ashley slowly nodded as his words stuck in her head.

"Lastly, while you may have thoughts of a black haired boy and a Pikachu, you will erase those from your mind, thinking them to be nothing more than dreams. You were never Ash Ketchum, you have always been Ashley, my loving slave girl."

"Yes Master..." Ashley replied, her tone sounding more emotional than before.

"Good." Gary said, seeing Ashley was becoming putty in his hand. "Now then Ashley, I want you to focus. imagine yourself in a hot springs getting so hot, so relaxed, so aroused. So hot, so relaxed, so aroused."

Unable to disobey, Ashley started panting as her body tingled while imagining the heat, while her nipples hardened and her pussy began to drip with her sexual fluids.

"Now you're going to imagine the feeling of my cock stuffed inside you while sliding in and out. And you'll love every second of it." Gary told Ashley, making her moan as she felt even more aroused by the second.

"Master… Oh, Master…" Ashley moaned in a dazed tone, moving her hips back and forth as pleasure filled her whole body.

Gary grinned before rubbing the tip of his member back against her folds, causing Ashley's moans to increase, and allowing Gary to finish enslaving the blonde to his will.

"Now Ashley, after I count to five, you will experience a huge orgasm, the largest climax that you've ever felt, and as you remain in that state, keep my face and my voice in your mind, knowing that I am your Master, your beloved, and the only man that you love and worship." He said, while letting inch after inch slide into her.

"Five… four…" Gary groaned, feeling Ashley's pussy clamp tightly around his manhood. "Three… two… one…"

"Z...zero…!" Gary managed to get out with a loud groan, triggering the mental command he had placed in Ashley's mind, causing her to arch her back and scream in pure ecstasy as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Gary's cock, making him then groan loudly as he too had his orgasm, releasing his semen into Ashley's womb.

After catching his breath and pulling out of her, Gary smirked.

"Passed out from just one orgasm?" He asked the now unconscious Ashley, placing his hand under her chin to lift her head up. "Better get used to it because when you wake up, I'm in the mood for a lot more."

-After an unknown of time had passed-

Ashley let out a small yawn, before she sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, before finding herself naked in an elegant looking bedroom, while she was lying in a king sized bed.

"Look who decided to wake up." Spoke Gary as he entered the room, walking in without any clothes on.

Looking at the naked brunette before her, it took a moment before it clicked in her head.

"Master?" Ashley asked. "What happened?"

"You passed out before. And halfway while we were having sex." Gary lied. "Guess I'm too good, right?"

"Oh yes Master!" Ashley smiled, making Gary smile back, only his was more sly compared to the innocent smile on the blonde's face.

"Since you're up, what do you say for more?" Gary asked, before adding as he sat at the end of his bed. "Seeing you naked and so sexy has gotten me hard. Ashley, you know what to do."

"Right away, my beloved Master." She replied in a loving and submissive tone, in which Ashley responded by getting up, walking around so she was in front of her Master, before getting on her knees, giving the tip of her Master's cock a loving kiss before taking it into her mouth and began to give her Master a loving blowjob.

Gary grinned as he felt Ashley's wet and warm mouth slide up and down his cock.

"That's it Ashley… Ah… Good girl…!" He groaned, praising her like she was a pet.

Ashley smiled around her Master's cock and started sliding more of it inside her mouth while swirling her tongue around the tip, causing Gary's groans to increase.

"Ashley, keep going… Ah… Make your Master happy…!" He commanded, placing his right hand on the back of Ashley's head, forcing her to take the last few inches into her mouth, making her gag at first, but continue, as nothing made her happier than the pleasure of her Master.

Gary was stunned at how fast she was to pleasuring him and continued to hold her head before moving it up and down on his dick, increasing his pleasure.

However, Gary began groaning loudly as he could feel he was close to his climax, causing him to say. "Ashley, I… I'm gonna cum soon… Swallow it all… Enjoy the taste of your Master…!"

Ashley kept swirling her tongue across the tip while sucking harder, eager for Gary to cum and to taste his cum.

And after groaning out her name once more, Gary came, shooting his load into Ashley's mouth and down her throat, which she happily swallowed, falling in love with the taste of Gary's seed.

Gary panted, before he saw Ashley take her mouth off his cock while swallowing his sperm, making him smirk at her efforts to please him and seeing her so obedient and submissive towards him, making his cock harden and become fully erect again.

"Very nice, my slave." Gary commented, making Ashley smile at her Master praising her, before the brunette then told her. "But this time, I want you to use your breasts."

"Right away Master." Ashley replied, happily wrapping her large breasts around her Master's member, before she started rubbing them up and down while her tongue moved around the tip of Gary's dick, cleaning off the remaining cum from her previous blowjob and filling him with pleasure.

"Not bad." Gary commented, feeling how soft Ashley's breasts were and how she smothered them around his cock.

"I'm glad my body pleases you." Ashley replied in a warm and submissive tone, before continuing her pleasure.

As she kept rubbing her breasts around her Master's member, she started moving her mouth over the top and sucked on it, making Gary groan out again from her actions.

"That is great… Taking you as mine was a great idea…" Gary groaned.

While Ashley was a little confused by what her Master meant, she felt good hearing it and moved her breasts faster while sucking on the tip harder.

The pleasure Gary was feeling was amazing, making him unable to take anymore, in which he grabbed the sides of Ashley's head, removing her from his cock, before he pulled her up and threw her onto the bed.

"I want you." He said huskily.

"Please Master, take me." Ashley begged in reply, spreading her legs as she waited for her Master to enter her.

Gary climbed on top of Ashley, engaging her in a deep and passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth as his muscular chest rubbed against her breasts, arousing them both and making Gary's cock slowly enter the blonde's snatch.

Ashley broke from the kiss with her Master and bit her lip as she felt the large cock rubbing against her lips before she let out a cry of pure pleasure as Gary thrust forward, pushing his member deep inside her snatch.

"Ashley! You're so tight!" Gary groaned feeling her pussy try to accommodate his size, making Ashley gasp and moan in a pleasured reply.

"Yes… Oh, Master, you're so deep… It feels so good…!" She cried out, loving the pleasure only her Master could give her.

Gary started to build up a rhythm by pulling back and pushing back inside her, filling both with pleasure and causing Ashley to wrap her arms around Gary's shoulders, while her legs wrapped around his waist, wanting her Master's body to be as close to hers as possible.

"So hot! So tight!" He grunted, thrusting in and out while sweat started forming on both of their bodies, making Ashley moan out in reply as she she felt her Master move his head to her neck, plant kisses on it and gently nip at her skin, like he was marking her as a way to show she belonged to him.

Gary kept moving his hips faster while slamming inside her even rougher, trying to fill her pussy with his entire length.

Master… so much pleasure… can't think straight…!" Ashley moaned as she continued to enjoy having her Master inside of her.

After another hour, Gary feeling pressure build up in his groin, he groaned out loudly. "Ashley, I… I'm gonna cum...!"

"Me too… Ah… Oh, Master cum inside me… Give me your seed…!" Ashley moaned out in reply, before her moan turned into a loud cry as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over her Master's cock.

Gary grit his teeth feeling her pussy tighten around his manhood, making him then groan out loudly as he was unable to contain himself and had his orgasm, releasing his cum into Ashley's waiting womb.

As their climaxes, wore off, Ashley let out a content sigh of pleasure, her body covered in sweat as she fell back onto the bed, while Gary used what energy he had to remain on top of her.

"So warm…" Ashley panted, her chest heaving up and down.

"So good…" Gary replied, pulling his member out of Ashley, before he rolled onto his back to relax and catch his breath.

Only to smile as Ashley then moved up, snuggling up to her Master and resting her head on his muscular chest.

"I love you, Master." Ashley said, before she was unable to keep her eyes open and fell asleep, making Gary smirk before he kissed the blonde on her forehead and replied. "And I love you too, my sexy little slave."

-Meanwhile-

In a spare bedroom Gary had installed, his Umbreon who was sitting on his hind legs, groaning and grunting from the sensations of the female Pokémon that was with him.

The pokémon was a female Pikachu who was lying in between the Dark Pokémon's legs, licking around his member and his balls.

Umbreon growled while thrusting his shaft in and out of the Pikachu's mouth, making her pleased she was giving pleasure to her soon-to-be mate, before Umbreon was unable to contain himself and groaned out his name loudly as he came.

The Pikachu's cheeks bloated from the amount but eagerly swallowed all of it, happy that the alpha male was satisfied and that she got to taste his seed.

After giving Umbreon a moment, the female Pikachu's cheeks flushed as she could see his whole length had emerged from its protective sheath, making the Pikachu respond by turning around on all fours, giving Umbreon a great view of her butt and wet vagina, as well as showing him her submissiveness towards him.

The Dark type grinned and didn't hesitate before walking over and climbing on her back before sheathing his cock inside her folds, causing the female to let out a loud gasp of pleasure.

"Pikachu… Pika… Pika…!" She cried, loving the feel of Umbreon inside of her, while Umbreon was enjoying the tightness of her pussy clamping down on his cock.

It gave him easy access as he slid in, but clamped down whenever he pulled out, which made both Pokémon want the other more.

Umbreon kept pulling back and slamming back inside Pikachu's snatch with more vigor, only making her continue to moan while feeling more submissive towards him, up to the point she felt like Umbreon could command her to do anything he desired and she'd obey with complete love and loyalty.

But soon, Umbreon had his climax.

He growled before biting down on her neck as his seed filled her snatch with his cum.

And with his release, not only made Pikachu cum as well, but now she was bound to him as his loving mate.

Remaining in their position, Pikachu lowered her body, while Umbreon lowered himself, his cock remained inside of Pikachu as the two Pokémon fell asleep.

However, Pikachu then woke up and shook her head, waking Umbreon and making him give her a look asking 'what was wrong?'.

Pikachu just smiled, before saying her name, and parts of it, reassuring her mate, who then resumed to sleep on top of her, while Pikachu remained awake at what she had just dreamt about.

She had a dream that a Deoxys was attacking her, wrapping her up with his arms, before filling her with pain.

But most confusing to her was she was a male Pikachu.

But then her eyes dulled, making her shake her head for a second time, unsure what had woken her and making her close her eyes once more as she remained in Umbreon's embrace, unaware that she too had been brainwashed just like her Trainer.

The End.


End file.
